Sirius' flight
by the-kermit-kid
Summary: After 16 years, Sirius Black has finally had enough and leaves the Black's Pureblood tyranny. What causes him to make the decision to run away, and watch him and a new friend settle into life as part of the Potter family. (Includes moments of abuse)
1. The Letter

**I'm back again! Had this idea a couple of weeks ago and just had the "let's see how it goes idea". This first chapter is more like a prologue I guess, but I thought it'd be a nice touch, and a first attempt at writing about the relationship between the two brothers. Then it'll get onto Sirius' adventures. **

**I do not own anything that JK Rowling does.**

**Reviews and advice always appreciated :-)**

* * *

**Sirius' flight**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

_Regulus,_

_I will be gone by the time you read this, but I felt you deserved to hear me out in some way. I know you probably won't want to speak to me ever again, and when you've finished reading this, even after all the effort I took to write it, you'll likely rip it and throw it in the fire. That is, if you haven't done it already. I will be impressed, but also very relieved if you haven't.  
I want you to know that this was not your fault. I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand this Pure-blood-mania crap and Mum and Dad's abuse, any more than I already have done. Mum and Dad could bruise my whole body if they wanted. They can blow me off the "Family Tree". You can call me a "Filthy Blood-traitor" all you like, because you'd be telling the truth. _

_I am a Blood-traitor and proud of it too. _

_I had to leave Reg because, just like Andy, I had to stand up for what I believe is right. I want to play my part in making a Wizarding-world that is peaceful and harmonious between blood races. Everything that the Black family has taught me is wrong. Muggle-borns and Half-bloods are anything __**but**__ dirty – the only real difference between them and us is that they happen to have less magical heritage than us; and there's __**nothing**__ wrong with that. They're still people. I left because I want to stand up for and protect my friends; whether Pure-blood, Half-blood, or Muggle-born. I have only seen qualities like they have in two other people before I went to Hogwarts: Andy… and you.  
You don't have to be a Gryffindor to be brave Reg. You're loyal, though no Hufflepuff, and incredibly clever, though no Ravenclaw. And you are brave too, I've seen it. Remember when Bella threatened to throw me out of the window when we were little? And you bashed her over the head with one of Dad's books? I was never more grateful that we actually had that book about Dark Magic in the house – you knocked her out cold! And you took the blame too! You would have been an amazing Gryffindor you know. You don't have to be brash and headstrong and impulsive like me. I therefore urge you to be brave again. I know where you and your friends go, and I know exactly what you're doing and who you're with. I haven't been following you, but I haven't needed to. I'm not stupid Reg. I'm not going to say "don't do it", even though my first thought is to do so. But I am going to ask you to think about what you're doing before you get into a hole that you can't get out of. What would you get by fighting with Voldemort apart from ending millions of innocent lives on both sides? I know you won't act all psyco like Bella does around him (it sounds like she wants his baby), but you don't have to be of course to do his dirty work. If you do one thing for me, make sure it's this: really think about it and ask yourself the big questions:  
Who __**are **__you?  
What do __**you**__ want?  
And do __**you**__ think what you're doing is the __**right**__ thing?_

_I'm taking Sophie with me. Ever since I first went to James' house, I have become appalled in the way House Elves are generally treated. Do you like the fact Mum beheads them when they become "useless"? Are you not in the slightest bit angry about what Kreacher did? After only a week here, Mum was threatening to behead her after that twat pulled that stunt? She's practically a child, and I cannot let her suffer here when there is a home that'll at the very least, treat her decently, let alone look after her and even love her.  
I will most likely be staying at the Potter's with her if you ever need to find me (though I doubt you will). I will always come to protect you when you need it; there's nothing to be ashamed of in asking for help sometimes.  
I never ever wanted this to happen Reg, and I am so sorry for the way I have been treating you. I treated you like you don't exist most of the time; and that was wrong of me. I have been a really shitty brother haven't I? It sounds selfish, but I had to do what I knew was right for me. I know that Mum and Dad will now put all the pressure on you instead of me, but they were going to anyway. You were always the perfect son so I'd be doing them a favour. I ask you though to use that position wisely. Don't let them get to you. You are your own person, so don't be afraid to make your own decisions.  
Whatever happens, you will always be my little brother. And I will always love you_

_Sirius _

Regulus Black scrunched up the letter from his so-called brother before ripping it up and throwing it into the fire. Fists clenched, he fell back onto his bed and cried his eyes out; something he hadn't done in a very long time.

'Why Sirius? Why did you leave me?!'


	2. Arriving at the Potter's

**Hello, here's another part. Thank you to those who have been reading. A have got a couple of follows favourites and reviews, so hopefully this one will bring a couple more (it does help me write faster ;) ;) nudge nudge). **

**There are mentions of abuse in this story, just to let you know. And it'll all be from Sirius' POV from now on.**

**Remember, I do not own anyone or anything in this story (except the House Elves), but JK Rowling does. And if I were her, I would have done a novella about the Marauders already!**

**Anyway, that's enough from me, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: At the Potter's**

"Here you go son, Potter mansion. That'll be 9 Knuts. You want some help with your stuff?"

I shook my head, gave the Knight Bus conductor the money and picked up my backpack (with a shrunken trunk, broomstick and all that jazz inside) and my bundled cloak, and stepped off onto the smooth pavement of the drive leading up to Potter manor. The conductor gave me a shifty look before the Knight Bus sped off; and for a good reason. I guess they don't often get 16-year old boys with all their possessions and a stunned House Elf in the middle of the night. It then started to rain; fantastic. I gripped Sophie closer to my chest and ran to the giant polished wooden front door, my breath getting shorter and my body feeling weaker at every step. My legs were now incredibly stiff, my fingers were worn. Blood was pumping to my brain and my hair was getting matted from the rain. I banged my battered right fist on the door.

"JAMES, IT'S ME, SIRIUS! HELP ME PLEASE! LET ME IN! PRONGS! JAMES! HELP ME!"

I banged the door for about a minute non-stop, crying until my throat was almost completely hoarse. I was starting to think that no one had heard me until I saw a light go on, heard bolts slide and felt the door shift to reveal James in his pyjamas. Out of both relief and exhaustion, I collapsed at his feet, still crying and still managing to hold Sophie close to my chest, trying to cradle her like a child. My vision was starting to go blurry, but I could make out James talking to the family House Elf who then disappeared upstairs. James crouched down in front of me and placed both hands on my shoulders. It immediately calmed me a little. Was I shaking that violently? He bent his head a little and finally noticed a large ear sticking out from my cloak. With my shaking hand, I pulled back my cloak to reveal Sophie, still frozen.

"Sirius, what happened?"

"I'm sorry James, I couldn't do it anymore and I had nowhere else to go and I couldn't leave her, not there, anywhere but there…"

I knew I was rambling but I didn't and couldn't care. I just couldn't stop. James took Sophie from my arms before giving me the biggest hug I ever had from anyone in my life, even my own parents. I was so tired, that I couldn't do anything, apart from slump against him and cry. Cry like a complete baby. Today's events were still whirling in my mind making my mind cloudy. My arms felt limp, my bruises felt sore and my whole body just ached from 16 weary years of rubbish and abuse from my family.

"W-where am I? Who are you? P-please don't hurt me!"

James and I turned round to see Sophie shivering in the corner of the large hall, a few steps away from James' parents. (When did they get here? Oh great, they saw me acting like a baby!) Someone must have taken the spell off her. Her eyes could have grown to the size of Quaffles, and were definitely full of tears. She was shaking violently like me and her thin arms were trying to cover up her small body, which was covered in bruises and cuts. I crept out of James' embrace and crawled up to her. At the moment, even in my bloody awful state, I was the only one who had a chance of calming her down.

"Sophie," I whispered.

Sophie pulled her hands away a little, her eyes full of tears, just like me. "M-master Sirius?"

"You don't have to call me Master anymore. I told you when we left that I was going to help you and I am. This is James. Do you remember me talking about him? And his parents, Charlus and Dorea Potter," I said gently to her, and pointing to the respected people. They all smiled and waved at her. "And this is Lindor, their House Elf" Lindor smiled and rubbed Sophie's arm affectionately. "They're going to be looking after you now. Nobody's going to hurt you ever again."

Sophie's shaking relaxed a bit, but didn't go away. "Bu-but Master and Mistress-"

"-will have Kreacher. I have something to give you" I pulled off my (now) very soggy shoe and offered it to her. "I'm releasing you from the Black family. You're free."

She started shaking and crying again. "Mas- I mean, Si-, I mean…." She couldn't carry on.

Dorea crouched down and gave Sophie a smile.

_"Ferula"_she whispered, and bandages immediately appeared on Sophie's worst cuts.

"Welcome to the Potter family my dear." Sophie finally gave a hint of a smile.

"Lindor," Dorea asked sweetly, "Why don't you show Sophie where she'll be staying and make yourselves comfortable for the night. Make sure she gets something to eat and drink and good night's sleep."

Lindor nodded. "Yes Miss Dorea", taking Sophie's trembling hand and leading her to the kitchens.

"I'll take this up to your room Sirius" said Charlus, picking up my backpack. "And James, there's another slice of your mum's fruit cake on the table. You know how much he likes it."

"Wait guys, I don't really know, it's kind of you, but I don't want to intrude on you or-"

James put a hand on my shoulder again. Dorea rubbed my back affectionately.

"Padfoot, I don't know what exactly happened, but do you really think we're going to turn you out?"

I very nearly started crying again whilst they sent me to one of the soft comfy chairs they had. I sat on one of them, and James on a sofa next to me, while Dorea grabbed a piece of cake and a glass. "_Aguamenti_". The glass immediately filled up with water. She set them both on the shelf next to me. "It's going to be ok Sirius; you're safe now." She turned and nodded at the both of us, and then left, leaving James and I alone. James shifted his head towards the stuff she left for me and nodded. Shakily I reached out and took a few sips of water, feeling it heal my now dry throat and clearing my head a little. I then gingerly took the slice of cake. I split it in half as best as I could and offered some to James, but he shook his head.

'No way. You need it way more than I do.' his eyes said. I took a bite; it was delicious. I always thought Dorea's food was incredible, almost as good as the stuff at Hogwarts, and I hadn't had anything so rich and sweet and just that nice to eat since I left for the summer. So I took another bite, and then another and another until I must have looked like the "Bottomless pit" guy again that I am at Hogwarts because James started to laugh. It seemed small, but even from that, I felt I had some of my energy back. I felt I was Sirius Black again, Marauder, "Ladies-man extraordinaire", Padfoot. After that had gone down and settled into the pit called my stomach, I could feel James' serious gaze on me.

"Ok, Sirius; what happened?"

Wow, where to start? I bit my lips, wrung my hands, started to shake again; that is until I felt a hand on my shoulder again. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. James led me to the floor next to where we were sitting before so he could be closer to me.

"It's ok. Take your time, you don't have to rush."

I swallowed. "I just couldn't take it anymore. You've heard enough about my family to know what they're like, Prongs."

"True. Let me try a different approach then. Why now? What made you snap?"

Snap, snap, snap...

"I'll tell you what made me snap." I snarled (just like a dog), the anger and adrenaline from earlier rising again. "What made me snap was the same reason why I brought her. Why I happen to have a stunned House Elf with me." James rubbed my arm and gently nodded, urging me to go on.

"Sophie only came to us about a week ago, maybe nearly two now. She's only about 3 and my parents bought her off someone to be trained up, to be a "Proper House-Elf"; like they're the best people for the job. Anyway, as you could probably imagine, she didn't really know what to do half the time and Kreacher hated the fact there was another House Elf around. I think he for some reason believed that Sophie was going to come out favourite. Of course, that's not true. If anything, it was the other way around. I was the only one who at least tried to treat her kindly. I would say, smuggle food for her, and tell her stories about you and Remus and Peter. She particularly loves the prank stories." I attempted a smile. James gave me a very proud grin. "She was beaten constantly for tiny things. Don't look so surprised, where did you think she had got all those injuries from? And I was beaten more than usual too for helping her."

James' face fell. I pulled back my sleeve to reveal the bruise from today that was now starting to go purple.

"Sirius…? What…? How…?"

"My dad's job has been going badly since last year, so he turned to the Firewhiskey and took his rage out on me, seeing as I was the "Filthy Blood-traitor". I didn't tell you before because I thought it would go if and when his work got better, you know, but it hasn't. Anyway, that's not even the main point. What made me snap today was not Mum or Dad, but Kreacher. He'd supposedly had enough and the dirty bastard deliberately tripped her up, at the top of the steps, when she was carrying a tray! So of course, she fell badly, and everything smashed. I saw what happened and tried to help her, but Reg blocked the stairs! I tried to fight him, but he's stronger than he looks; all I could do was watch! When Mum saw what happened, she was furious. She beat Sophie and said if one more thing happened again, Sophie's head would end up on our mantelpiece! Dad came out of his study to see what was going on, and then decided to hit me again to get the thought of protecting her out of my head. That was it as far as I was concerned. My time had come, and I had to get her out of there. Mum locked Sophie up and didn't let her do anything else for the rest of the day, thank God. But as soon as it was safe, I packed up, wrote a note to Reg-"

"Huh?"

"I wrote to him. I thought that he had the right to know everything. He still is my brother after all." James nodded. "I had to try, you know, one more time to get and through to him. His Slytherin friends are all becoming Death Eaters and I have a feeling he's going to join them."

"WHAT?! Oh my God!"

"I had to try James. It'll probably be ash by now, but I had to try. I had to tell him that this was the right thing for me to do." I was on the verge of crying again. "Sorry, can we get back to the story?"

"Course," he said, "Carry on."

"Well, I packed, wrote the letter, and waited until everyone was asleep, which took a bloody long time. I then put the letter in Regulus' room and went down to where I knew Sophie would be. I woke her up and tried to talk to her. I told her that we were going to your place. 'You're going to be safe' I said. But I don't know whether she really believed me, or she was being "typical House Elf" loyal to my parents or just plain scared; but she wouldn't come. I was getting worried that Kreacher or my parents were going to wake up, so…" my voice became a lot quieter and I sniffed "I didn't want to do it, but I didn't have any other choice. I put the Body-Bind curse on her. It was the only way for both of us to get out safe, and there was no way I was going to leave without her." I started sobbing and put my hands over my face, wiping my sore eyes. "I then hopped on the Knight Bus to your place. I'm sorry to be like this, and intruding and dumping all my shit on you, but I didn't know where else to go. I didn't know what else to do…"

I felt completely pathetic. I never wanted my brother-in-all-but-blood to see me like this, but I couldn't help it. The stress from not just today or the summer or even maybe the last few years, but from my life end of, came out all at once in a sweaty, salty-teared, snotty mess of a boy on James' floor. His hand shifted from my arm to my back.

"I'm proud of you Sirius. I really am."


	3. Dorea

**Hello again! **

**I'd love reviews for this! Just one sentence, or even a couple of words! Pretty please! It doesn't take long. :-)**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dorea**

_"No, stop! It's me you want, not them, please let them go!"_

_"Sorry dear cousin, but I cannot do that. CRUCIO!"_

_Bellatrix and her fellow Death Eaters pointed their wands and James, Remus and Peter screamed, falling to the floor at Black manor. I whipped my wand out but then my Dad disarmed me and kicked me in the stomach, causing me to keel over on the floor. Before I could even try and pick up my stranded wand, I felt one of my Dad's hands pulling me up by my hair and then slotting around one my arms. Lucius Malfoy was grabbing the other, gripping me and pulling me back. Another more slender but just as harsh and cold hand clutched itself around my face, long red-painted nails digging into my cheeks._

_"You're right," said my Mum coldly, sounding insanely like Bella then, "It is you we want. And we want you to decide now. Either come back and show your loyalty to the Dark Lord's cause; or end up like your little blood-traitor, half-blood, and half-breed scum you call your friends are going to be. Or maybe like her." She shoved my face in the direction of our display cabinet to reveal Sophie's head for all to see. "If you do come back, I'm sure lovely Bellatrix will persuade the Dark Lord to save your friend's lives-"_

_"Don't do it Sirius!" shouted James "Forget about us, don't do it!" He started screaming again when Bella fired another Cruciatus curse at him. _

_"That's enough!" Everyone turned to see someone in a black robe and cloak, with the hood up enter the room. I couldn't see anything apart from his eyes, which were bright red, and enough skin around his chin to know that he wasn't wearing a Death Eater mask. His voice was like snakes spitting venom. The man revealed a bony hand from under his cloak and pulled off his hood to reveal… Regulus…_

_"He's not worth it Mother. Even if he does join the Dark Lord, his heart inside will always be pure filth. He'd only end up betraying us again"_

_This wasn't happening! This could not be happening! _

_Regulus pointed his wand straight at James' throat. _

_"Say goodbye to your 'brother'."_

_This wasn't happening! This could not be happening! _

_"No, Reg, no please, please, don't do it, I beg you, PLEASE-"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_James' body fell limp. _

_I screamed…_

Then I woke up.

I hadn't sleep well the first night; or the night after that; or the one after that. I kept horrid having nightmares like that, making me wake up about 3 or 4 times every night. Even after I wake up, it seems like they haven't gone away because I can see the cuts and bruises on my arms, back, stomach and legs (even though they had now been treated), and my eyes are still a bit red and weary, and I feel like I want to vomit.

My one salvation so far has been when I have managed to become Padfoot and run around the Potter grounds. It sounds cheesy, but I always have this sense of freedom when I'm a dog. I love the wind ruffling up my black fur. It was the only time I really got by myself. Other than that, and sleeping, James practically never left my side. I loved being around him and I knew he was worried and only looking out for me, but it frustrated me; so much so I thought I was going to snap at him. I don't want him to be over-protective like this, and I don't want him to become so mad at my family, that he'll do something he'll regret. That's why I haven't told him about the nightmares.

A little after I woke up after that particularly bad nightmare, I got a knock on the door. It was Dorea.

"Good morning, did you sleep ok?" I shook my head. I'd got such a bad headache, I felt almost hung-over. I really wish Dorea wasn't here to see me all sweaty and disgusting. It was bad enough on the first night. She sat on the edge of the very comfy bed. "Did Jamie ever tell you what my maiden name was?" I shook my head.

"Black"

I could have easily fallen out of the bed. "No way! Seriously?"

She nodded. "My parents weren't quite like yours, but they believed in the Pure-Blood supremacy alright. I stopped believing in it the moment Charlus and I became friends. It was in my 3rd year, I think. I had to keep our friendship a secret. I was always asked over to the Potter manor ever since, but it wasn't until my 5th year that I took the plunge. I snuck out of the New Year's party at home and came here. Do they happen to have fireworks now?" I shook my head – those parties always were so bloody boring! She let out a tiny chuckle, just like James does.

"I thought not. I was terrified they would catch me (I wasn't brave like you and James and Charlus), but they didn't. So I used my Slytherin cunning streak, got a bit more rebellious and did that for 10 years. After I left Hogwarts, I got into Auror training with Charlus behind my parent's backs. They thought I had some secretarial job, and even then, they didn't like it. Female Blacks aren't allowed to have jobs. Do you have any sisters by any chance?"

"No, but I have 3 female cousins."

"So you're familiar with finding "suitable" suitors? I was incredibly lucky that my parents couldn't actually find anyone for me! Even after all that time! I think it might have been the job that put people off. They're supposed to be married young in the Black family aren't they."

"Oh yes. They married young all right, though not all 3 cousins of mine followed the rules," She shot her eyebrows up at me. "Whilst Bellatrix and Narcissa had "respectable" matches, Andromeda got disowned, just like I will be now. She fell in love with a guy named Tonks – he is a Muggleborn."

Dorea sucked in a breath. "Oh, wow! She's very brave."

"Yeah, she is." I made a mental note to write to her at some point.

"Anyway," said Dorea a little dreamily, giving a small cough, "On with the story? Well, after 10 years, I was getting braver, I of course had fallen in love with a "Blood-traitor" and I was working to put Dark wizards in Azkaban with the same man. I remember New Year's Eve that year very well indeed. That was when I... got together with Charlus as you young people say." Her voice broke a little bit "And that very same night, I was caught. I told them everything of course. Charlus had given me the courage to do that. And I did what you did. I ran; I ran here because it was the only place I could go. And Charlus took me in and looked after me. Actually, he did more than that; he gave me the ultimate protection against my family." She twiddled with the bands on her ring finger. "He proposed to me that very day."

I smiled. For the first time since that day, I genuinely smiled. "Don't tell James I said this, but that was a lovely story." She smiled back at me.

"I have always thought of and loved you as a second son Sirius, and so has Charlus; and look at you and Jamie, you're like twin brothers! I guess we always wondered when you become an honorary Potter." I started shakily crying again. Dorea nudged up next to me. "What's wrong dear?"

"Sorry. I don't really know how to put it into words. I'm incredibly grateful and happy that you're doing this for me when I don't deserve it. I'm also a little bit annoyed with myself that I didn't do this before it got this bad."

I hadn't even registered Dorea's arms around me. They pulled me close to her, rubbed my back and started to cradle me; like a mother does to her child.

"I felt like that at first. And it is perfectly normal to feel that way. But I want you to know that you are _anything but_ a burden Sirius; and neither is Sophie. She's lovely isn't she?" I nodded.

"Just think what would have happened to her if you were no longer at the Black's? You saved her life Sirius, and you _more_ than deserve being a part of this family. We're just very happy to have you here and be a part of it. Oh and can I tell you a secret?" she leaned in closer to my ear and whispered: "On the night Charlus and I really fell in love, I wondered whether there would be a Black in Gryffindor someday. Turns out I was right." She smiled warmly at me. "You were the first Sirius, and I darn well hope that you're not the last."

* * *

**_If anyone wants to read a little more about Charlus and Dorea, then you should read "Tales of Shaftesbury Avenue". There is a one-shot somewhere in there about them and that night :-)_**

**_Please review :-)_**


	4. An unexpected visit

**This is the last chapter for this fic. Thanks for reading.**

**As ever, reviews will be nice :-)**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I finally started to relax a little after that. Every day, as soon as breakfast was over, I grabbed James and made him go on a run with me; as Padfoot and Prongs of course. All we needed now was Moony and Wormtail and we could have an all-out full-moon style escapade. The Potter grounds may not be as big as Hogwarts of course, but they're big enough, certainly for a play fight or two, or three, or four. I then told him all about the nightmares I'd had, and how frustrated I had been.

"I knew that, well I at least guessed. I woke up once or twice to screaming in the middle of the night" I hung my head in embarrassment. "I understand Padfoot. I get nightmares too you know, especially with the war going on, everyone does. The only reason I didn't ask you about them was because I didn't want to pressurise you, and I wanted you to talk to me in your own time. It's stressful and you're only just getting used to what's happened. I get that. I would probably feel the same if it were me. But while I may back off sometimes, I'm not going to abandon you."

"I know you won't Prongs. What about my nightmares? I don't get them as often, but they're still bad."

"They're just dreams Sirius. They're not going to happen because I won't let them. And in the very small chance I fail, Remus will fight for you; and Peter too."

"Pete! I'd like to see him try!" The thought of little Peter Pettigrew taking on my family wand-to-wand made James and I burst into laughter.

We practised Quidditch and Wizard Chess and Duelling; and even finished all our summer homework (Remus would be pleased) and helped the House Elves with the chores. Sophie had finally relaxed too; she still has nightmares sometimes as well, but they're becoming less frequent, like mine. She offered her services to help Charlus and Dorea, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Not after you've been so kind to me" she said. So she now helps Lindor, only doing small things for the moment (Dorea insisted).

It had now come to the weekend. James and I were sitting in the garden talking about the biggest problem in James' life: Lily Evans. How do you solve a problem like Lily Evans? I don't mind her, and she isn't as annoying as she used to be, but she frustrates me no end because she refuses to open her eyes to the real James. Even after breaking her friendship with Snivellus last year, and James trying to defend her, she rejected him and treated him coldly! It's like she's made of ice! I secretly hope that James will give up on her, but I know there's no way that's going to happen.

"I just don't know what to do about her Padfoot. She doesn't want to know me anymore! And I'm starting to think of her as not just a crush anymore."

Oh bloody hell! He's in love with her isn't he? He's actually gone and fallen in love with Evans! "To be honest Prongs, I don't really know either. Birds just confuse me. Ask Moony? He's wiser than me."

"And so is his Dad." We turned round to find Charlus standing in the doorway, grinning at us. James blushed. I burst out laughing. "Sirius, I'm here to tell you that you have a visitor. And James," he said, taking my place next to him, "We could do this either with me, or your mother."

"Good point" James muttered. "Go on Padfoot, go and see who this visitor is."

I slowly got up and walked to the front room where I know Dorea and my "visitor" would be. I had never ever got a visitor before. 'I wonder who it could be' I thought. As I got closer to the door, something crashed into my leg; a little girl, no older than 3 years old; with pink hair! I don't remember knowing anyone with bright pink hair! She scrunched up her face at me in a scowl.

"WOTCHER WHERE YOU GOIN'!" I followed her going into the room and sitting on (supposedly) her mother's lap; and that was when I think my heart stopped for a minute. I thought I had gone deaf out of shock, because I couldn't even hear the woman telling off her daughter. "Mummy, who's that?" the little girl pointed at me.

The woman sitting on the armchair, having tea with Dorea turned to look at me and her face went still. She must be in her early 20s now, slim (though not as much as I remembered) with fairly long brown hair and olive green eyes. Unlike Bellatrix, who for some reason she is compared to a lot, her chin and nose are more rounded than pointy; softer, kinder. I choke out a sob.

"Andy?"

Andromeda Tonks handed her daughter over to Dorea before running to me and enveloping me in a tight hug. I started sobbing again. I was that shocked and overwhelmed and just genuinely happy to see her. I hadn't seen her in years. She pulled away a little and stood up on tiptoe, kissing my cheek before looking straight at me.

"I am so proud of you!" she whispered.

"What are you doing here? I mean, it's great to see you, but what-?"

"Dorea owled me the other day. She thought it'd go you good. Today was the first opportunity I could get."

I looked over my shoulder to where Dorea was standing and mouthed a thank you at her. She smiled.

"Come on Dora," she said to the pink-haired girl, "Why don't we see if Lindor and Sophie have some cake. Does that sound good?"

The little girl's face lit up. "Cake! I love cake! Do they have chocolate cake?"

"Let's see shall we, that is, if Mummy says it's ok."

Andy laughed. "Go on then" Her daughter yelled in delight. Dorea picked her up and led her to the kitchens.

Andy and I went and sat down on the sofa. I still couldn't believe she was here! The last time I got contact from her was to tell me she'd had her baby, and I can't even remember when I _saw _her last; it must have been before she ran. I told her everything that had happened that awful day, holding her hand the whole time. She always had been an incredible listener, nodding her head here and there, and only asking questions when she needed to. She was really the only one who knew exactly what I was going through because she knew what my parents were really like. When I mentioned Dad's drinking problem and about him beating me, and then when I pulled back my arm, she gasped in horror and started crying, and then again when I told her all about Sophie. She was still crying when I finished so I pulled her into a hug this time.

"I'm so sorry Sirius, I really am. I wish there was something I could have done. I could have tried to see you or at least owl you!"

"Andy, it's alright, you have a family now. I wouldn't expect that. You know you couldn't owl me, certainly not when I was at "home". What if it got in the wrong hands and it put your husband or daughter in danger?" She nodded. I laughed. "She looks like a good kid though."

"She is. A nightmare sometimes, yes, but she's still the best thing that's happened to Ted and I, besides our wedding day." Andy pulled out of my embrace and sat back, but not letting go of my hand. "The minute I got the letter from Dorea, I immediately wrote to Uncle Alphard. But it turned out I didn't need to. I got an owl back from him later that day. He found out from Regulus apparently the morning after you left, and he then immediately went to Gringotts; and did exactly the same as he did for me when I ran away. He set up an account in your name and took everything that was rightfully yours out of the Black family account into it plus a share of his own. And he's promised you a share in his will just like me. Best thing is, is that he also managed to beat them to it; your parents can't touch it. He said they blew you off the family tree now and when he went to see you being "blown off" your Mum was raving about someone sabotaging their vault. In other words, they couldn't _completely_ cut you off." I wanted to smile, I really did. I almost couldn't believe that my awesome uncle did that! "Sirius, is there something else? That you're not telling me?"

I swallowed before opening my mouth to tell her something I'm not sure even James would understand.

"It's Reg… I'm so worried about him Andy. I don't know whether I did the right thing or not." I then proceeded her to tell her about the letter I wrote to him. "I'm just so worried that I made it ten times worse for him! I've seen his friends at Hogwarts and every one of them is bad news; they all want to be Death Eaters! What if he joined them and became like them? Or worse, what if he turned out like Bellatrix! You know, I regret every night that I didn't bring him here too. If he joins up, and all I could do is watch and regret the day that I didn't give him the chance to escape that…" I looked up to see that I wasn't the only one crying. Silent tears were trickling down her cheeks too.

"I know. I think of you and Regulus as my brothers. I sometimes think I could have taken you both with me when I left home and then Ted and I would adopt you after we got married. I was so worried about you sometimes," She gave me a small smile "But then when I told Ted, he told me this: 'You have to give them a chance to work out what they want for themselves'. And you did that Sirius. You grew up and you decided what _you _wanted for _yourself_. What you said to him was spot on. You did give him a chance Sirius. What Regulus does, with all the extra pressure that he will probably have, will be up to him and him alone. Believe me, I know it's hard to accept. But you've done all you can for him. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Besides, you still love him, and judging from the fact he went to Uncle Alphard first, I think he loves you too, somewhere." She handed me a tissue and we both blew our noses and mopped out eyes until we looked presentable again.

"Sirius, would you like me to formally introduce you to my daughter?"

"I would love that."

We turned into the kitchen to find the House Elves, the young one, and Dorea, who was trying to wipe sugar and cake crumbs from the little girl's mouth. She was only half done when the little girl turned to us, screamed "Mummy!", and ran into Andy's arms. She picked her up.

"Hello dear, did you find any cake?"

"They didn't have chocolate, but they had lemon instead! Sophie gave me extra icing too!"

Andy gasped, "Did she, I hope you said 'thank you'?"

"Yes I did. Mummy, who's the strange man?" she said, pointing at me.

"That's your Uncle Sirius. And don't point, it's very rude." She shifted her daughter in her arms. "Sirius, meet your niece: Nymphadora Tonks"

"NO! Tonks! Tonks!"

What? My cousin called her baby **_what_**? From the looks of it, she didn't look too happy to have a name like that!

"You have _awful_taste in names Andy."

"That's what Ted said." She muttered. "I think it's a lovely name, but Nymphadora hates it t-"

"No!" said Nymphadora, "Call me Tonks, call me Tonks!"

"I certainly will young lady. It's no wonder you hate it." She reached out for me and I took her off Andy, her whispering a thank you as she passed. Tonks wriggled in my arms; I suddenly became really afraid I was going to drop her, but fortunately she died down.

"Wanna see me do a trick?"

Andy looked like she was about to protest, but before she could, Tonks curled up, clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes tight shut. If I didn't have her in my arms at that point, and wasn't scared of dropping her, I would have been laughing like Hell, because it was hilarious; and James and Charlus, who had returned from their "girl talk", were, and were therefore not helping. She looked like she was trying to lay an egg! And then, after a while, I thought I was seeing things as first, but the roots of her hair were changing colour. And then her whole head changed; it went from bright pink, to being baby blue on one side and yellow on the other! She then did it again and her hair went green, and then purple, and then orange, before returning to her original bright pink.

"Whoa!" I breathed, "How did you do that? Can you teach me?"

"No way! I'm a Metamoofagoose! I was born with it!"

"A what?"

"She meant _Metamorphagus_," said Andy, taking her back. "She doesn't have much control over it yet. But when she does, it'll change depending on how she feels. And she will be able to change her eyes as well."

"As well as all this other cool stuff! Daddy said I will never need to take Polly-jews potion."

"_Polyjuice_, Dora" said Andy

I laughed. "You're Daddy's absolutely right. I remember when we had to study it in Potions. It looked disgusting." James grimaced. I knew he was remembering that lesson and saying to me that he'd rather wash Snape's hair.

"And on that note, we really need to go home. Ted will probably be back any minute."

All of the Potters and even the House Elves all said their goodbyes to Andy and Tonks.

"You should come and have dinner with us some time. My Ted makes most AMAZING steak and kidney pudding; Muggle invention; it's incredible!"

I only then realised that I had never met Andy's husband.

"You should also come and babysit Dora, Sirius. You too James if you want to, if you want to earn a few Galleons." James nodded. She walked over to me. "Come on Dora, say goodbye to Uncle Sirius." Tonks didn't say anything, but she smiled and waved at me. She must be getting tired, poor thing.

"See you later Tonks," I said. I gave her a big kiss on her cheek. Tonks made a face at me. Everyone burst out laughing

"Sorry," Andy whispered, "Will someone take her?"

James then took Tonks into his arms whilst Andy pulled me into another tight hug. We very nearly started crying again.

"I love you Sirius. And I am so proud of you."

"Me too Andy, me too."

And I meant every word. I was proud of her, and the way she started a little family of her own; and now I had mine too. Andy then took Tonks from James, walked up to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. I could see Tonks clutching onto her mother's shirt for dear life.

"Tonks residence!"

And in a flash of green, they were gone.

Charlus then asked Lindor for some tea and then they went back to their usual duties. I caught James leaning on the staircase, grinning at me.

"They're awesome." he said.

"Yes, they are," I replied as we sat on the stairs. "But right now, we have more important matters on our hands." I smirked. "What are we to do about Miss Lily Evans?"


End file.
